Sacrifies Made For Love
by RuneWolfe
Summary: When Wolfram first found out he was pregnant he thought that it would be heaven, but things aren't shaping up quite the way he had planned as Yuuri finds out a secret he and the Maou had been hiding. WolframYuuri some comedy
1. Chapter 1: Are You Happy?

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou. I'm sorry that this first chapter is short. Please forgive me!

Chapter 1: Are You Happy?

Wolfram watched amused through the swirling throng of dancers as his husband was continuously dragged around by young women of all shapes and sizes. At times Yuuri would shoot him a look desperately saying "_help me" _but Wolfram would just avoid his gaze and pretend that he didn't notice. Why not let him suffer just a little bit?

It was finally after a final waltz that the king was able to break free, triumphantly making his way towards the shrewd blonde and smiling. But instead of complaining about how tired he was, he bent and reached out his hand in a very formal manner almost out of character for him. "May I have this dance?"

"Hennachoko," Wolfram smiled, "finally using your last resort?" But he stood anyway, allowing himself to be lead into the crowd. The song was slow and romantic, and a content grin grew upon his lips as Yuuri's hand on his waist pulled him closer. "Yuuri…"

From where his head was tucked beneath the Maou's chin he could not see the beam on Yuuri's face. The boy had become far more than fond of his chosen companion, although the engagement had originally been a sad misunderstanding. A few long wistful moments passed by before Yuuri finally responded, "yes?"

He frowned as Wolfram stopped and pulled away, "can we go someplace private? I need to talk to you alone."

"Ummm…sure, Wolf," Yuuri assured him, somewhat confused. This was an odd change of events. Wolfram just nodded and guided him away from the grand ballroom. No words were spoken as the queen searched his mind for a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. _Ahh, The music room! _ Deciding that this was good enough, Wolfram pulled them inside and quickly shut the door behind them, assuring their privacy.

"Wolf, what's…" the king asked.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

Wolfram remained facing the door, his back to Yuuri, "are you happy?"

"Sure, I guess. It's a party isn't it? We're supposed to be happy."

He flinched as Wolfram's head dropped, those green eyes he had become so infatuated with watching the floor intently. He guessed this wasn't the answer Wolfram had wanted. The blonde sighed, "You know that's not what I meant, Yuuri."

"You mean about us? Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hennachoko, I meant is this what you _want_?" Wolfram had now stridden over to him and was staring him straight in the eyes. "What's the point if this isn't what you want? I don't want to be the reason you're unhappy"

"Wolf…"

"Tell me, Yuuri. I don't need protecting."

The Maou just sighed, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, and shook his head, lifting a hand to Wolfram's pale cheek. "_Is this what I want, _that's what you want to know?" He took a moment to think, "I used to ask myself that. But I haven't since I was 16. Am I happy? Yes, Wolfram, if you need to hear me say it, I am."

"But-," he was cut off by Yuuri's delicious lips pressed tenderly against his own.

"What did I tell you when I was 16, Wolfram?"

The blonde head turned away for a moment, almost as if he were ashamed of even starting this conversation. "You said that you…loved me."

"Yes and nothing has changed."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's cheeks and lips, running his hands methodically over the man's thin frame. He smiled inwardly, his husband's body always felt so warm and welcoming. The taste of Wolfram's skin was delicious, sweet, like chocolate, yet smooth and velvety.

Wolfram gasped as he felt Yuuri remove his shirt, revealing his pale body to the moonlight trickling in through the windows. Almost instantly the boy attacked his neck, nipping here and there as his slender fingers toyed with Wolfram's pink nipples.

Slowly he leaned in close to the small ear framed by blonde hair, "_what do you want, Wolf?" _

"I…Yuuri…please," the queen panted, gripping Yuuri's black hair as a warm mouth engulfed one of the hard nubs, licking and scraping it softly with his teeth. He knew what he wanted, he had always known. He wanted that beautiful sensation of Yuuri filling him, of his king claiming him.

Yuuri tried to resist laughing. Wolfram was always so dominant; he could help but find it cute when he became utterly helpless. That is to a certain extent. Only he was allowed to toy with Wolfram like this, and he rarely did so.

Just then a hand gripped his shoulder signaling him to stop. "Wait," Wolfram whispered out of breath, "there was another reason why I brought you in here."

Yuuri looked at him confused, yet still entranced by his ivory skin now littered with small beads of sweat. His confusion only increased as Wolfram pulled one of Yuuri hands to his stomach. "Yuuri…there's something I need to tell you."

Gazing deeply into those gorgeous emerald eyes the young king became lost, excited yet nervous, not comprehending what Wolfram was trying to say. "Wolf…., I don't…" A finger to his lips silenced him.

"Yuuri, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Answers

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou. Darn it, another short chapter… I guess I have to make the next one really long.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Answers

Wolfram fidgeted restlessly in the big gold armchair. Normally sitting for a portrait was easy for him, but for some reason the small life inside of him changed everything. There were times when it made him angry, made him sad, and at that moment it made him want to jump up and frolic in the meadow. _How shameful_, he thought, picturing himself skipping through yellow wildflowers. He was almost certain that this child wanted desperately to erase every last ounce of dignity Wolfram had left.

"Your majesty," the painter groaned, "please don't bite your lip!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Wolfram snapped, immediately regretting it and becoming very distraught, "I'm sorry, I'm not quite myself today. Please continue"

A worried Yuuri looked on from behind the artist, "Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I certainly don't need help from a wimp. I'm better off doing this myself." The blonde man began to pout, an angry glare in his eyes. His husband backed off, slumping back into a chair and resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. This pregnancy was definitely more than he had bargained for.

He laughed remembering his initial response when Wolfram told him. He had practically fainted; in fact he would have if Wolfram hadn't been holding onto him so tightly. As for what he had been thinking at the time, Yuuri honestly couldn't remember. He just remembered how much love he had felt….

-

"_Yuuri, do you want this baby?" Wolfram's emerald eyes watched him carefully. Yuuri could see it, how scared he was. Hell, he was scared too, terrified even, but at the same time he was overjoyed._

"_I do, Wolf." He murmured, pulling his husband into a warm hug, why shouldn't they have this baby? Besides, it was a life that they had created with one another. It was irreplaceable. _

_-_

Just then a clatter yanked Yuuri from his reminiscing. His eyes darting up from the floor he caught sight of Wolfram kicking over the stool and darting towards the door. "Wolf, where are you goi-,"

"Don't follow me, hennachoko!" Wolfram screamed as he bounded down the hall. _Dammit_, he thought, _this is getting out of control._ _Happy, sad, angry; pick one will you?_ It was just as he started down the stairs that he heard Yuuri's distant response of, "don't call me a wimp!"

Having been abandoned with the artist in the sitting room, Yuuri turned to the man, smiling apologetically, "I promise he's not always like this…," he paused thinking back for a moment, _actually this is pretty normal. _Yet he restrained from saying so. "Would it be possible for you to come back tomorrow?"

"Umm…. O-of course your ma-majesty. Same time then?"

"Yes, thank."

-

-

-

Wolfram lay on his back on their bed, wondering if he could take much more of this. It had been 5 months so far, and he had 4 more to go…

"Dammit, Wolfram," he muttered to himself, "stop being so weak. It's a baby; you should be able to handle it."

But the truth was he couldn't. This was breaking him, and his own pride prevented him from asking anyone for help. He needed a plan; a way to get advice without anyone else thinking that he was weak.

Sitting up and looking around, he caught sight of his mother's wedding gift to them, a beautiful music box with Wolfram and Yuuri hand painted on the lid. That was it! He would go to his mother! She had lots of experience with these things. Plus, everyone would think he was just going for a visit, and no one, especially not Yuuri, would ever doubt him.

Just then there was a timid knocking at the door, "_Wolf, _are you in there?" Yuuri's voice was soft and laced with concern. "Please come out, you have to eat something…." Wolfram smiled, the boy always thought of others before himself, and he wondered just how long Yuuri had been waiting there.

"Alright, Yuuri, I'll be down in a minute."


	3. Chapter 3: Silenced Urges

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: This chapter is slightly more serious, but don't worry, this is not supposed to be a super depressing story at all. Have Faith!

Chapter 3: Silenced Urges

Wolfram and Conrad stood by the small fountain in the courtyard, waiting for Yuuri and Gwendal to turn up. They were all headed in to town for no reason in particular, but even so, the other two were late. The brothers had gotten to talking about old flames and first times, each laughing as the old memories came back.

"Wow…, I haven't thought about that in years. I wonder what she's doing now," Wolfram smiled, recalling one of the girls he had courted in his earlier years. He had always been popular with both the ladies and the men, yet he had always found it difficult to be around them. He guessed it was because he didn't like opening up about himself, or that he just hadn't found the right person. Although he often seemed vain and shallow on the outside, there was so much more to him.

"She's probably got a family," Conrad thought aloud, "I wouldn't see why not, she was a pretty one. So, Yuuri was a virgin on your wedding night, correct?"

Wolfram nodded, a content expression dawning upon his face, "that was a wonderful night. Though, it's not like the Maou and I hadn't been together before." He immediately regretted saying this.

Conrad's hazel eyes went wide as he spun to look at him, "you mean you and the Maou had…."

The blonde cringed, it sounded so dirty when he said it. "Yes Conrad," Wolfram muttered meekly, trying now to avoid his gaze. He felt ashamed; he had gone to the Maou so easily.

"Does Yuuri know about this?"

Wolfram could only shake his head. He had never mentioned it, he had always hoped it wouldn't be important, that it would just disappear. _Dammit Wolfram_, he cursed himself, _you always screw everything up. _"You…please…don't tell him."

"I won't, Wolfram, it's you who needs to do that."

Before the queen could respond, a cheerful greeting from Yuuri ended their conversation. "Oi, Wolf, Conrad!" The older brother acted as if nothing had happened and waved merrily back at the young king. Wolfram did his best to hide his onslaught of guilt as Yuuri kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "So, ready to go?"

Conrad answered, "We were waiting for you, your majesty."

-

-

-

Hours later Wolfram sat up nervously in the window seat, hands on his stomach. New fears had sprung into his mind, had the child been conceived with the Maou? Would Yuuri turn him away if he knew? He held his forehead in his palm as he imagined the pain Yuuri would have knowing that the child had been conceived before he had even lost his virginity. No matter how Wolfram looked at it, it felt like infidelity.

Yuuri stirred from his sleep, finally sensing that his husband was no longer in bed. After a moment of confused shuffling he rolled over, relaxing as his eyes located Wolfram beside the window. "Come to bed, Wolfe, it's late."

"Wimp," he murmured unenthusiastically in response. How could he call Yuuri the wimp? Then a thought struck him, how many times had he beckoned Yuuri to come to bed like this?

"Fine, I'm a wimp, but come to bed. You'll get sick."

The blonde reluctantly crawled beneath the sheets, being sure to avoid Yuuri. Normally they would have made love, yet to do that now, Wolfram thought, seemed almost sinful.

-

-

-

The next morning Wolfram was in the midst of a heated battle between himself and a spoon he had dropped on the floor. His now significantly larger belly made it quite difficult to bend down and when he got close enough to reach it, it disappeared from his sight. "This can't get any worse, can it?" He mumbled. Yet just as he said that his foot kicked the small utensil underneath the table. "Screw it."

"Need a little help?" Conrad laughed from across the table. Wolfram blinked for a moment, not remembering when he had come in.

"What have you been doing this whole time, just watching?" The boy snapped, his usual pout recapturing his lips.

"I thought you could handle it, Wolfram."

"Humph."

Finally the man stood and retrieved his brother's spoon, wiping it off with a napkin. Wolfram mumbled his thanks and returned to eating his toast which was drowned with jam. He normally disliked too much jam, yet as of late he had been pouring it on every breakfast food; save for pancakes which he sank in a lake of maple syrup.

"Have you told Yuuri yet?"

Wolfram ignored the comment, now acting suddenly interested in his jam soaked toast which now tasted soggy and cold.

"I didn't think so."

"What do you mean by that, Weller? That I am incapable of doing so? I am not the wimp in this relationship. I will tell Yuuri when I am ready." The blonde fumed, not noticing that his husband had entered the room. The king stopped, looking at the brothers with a confused expression.

"There's something you have to tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4: What To Say

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I'm sorry that this is sort of a serious chapter, don't worry, it won't become a depressing story or anything. Wolfram mood swings will prevail, I promise.

Chapter 4: What To Say

Wolfram nearly jumped out of his seat. Since when had he become unable to sense people coming into the room? He cursed under his breath, searching for something to say. Conrad just watched him anxiously. "I need to tell you…," then it came to him, "I need to tell you that I am going to visit my mother."

"Really," Yuuri looked surprised, "that's wonderful, Wolf, you two don't talk enough."

Conrad mumbled something inaudible which Wolfram chose to ignore. "I thought she might like to see me before the baby was born, and besides, I need some time away from the castle. But don't you get any ideas, cheater; you're still a terrible flirt."

Yuuri frowned innocently. "We've been married 3 years and you still don't trust me?"

"You may be a wimp, Yuuri, but you're a good looking wimp, and the king. The situation is just too tempting for a man. If you weren't needed here I would take you with me, but what can I do?" The queen smirked secretly proud of himself.

Just then Conrad joined in, "Well, Wolfram, I'm sure we'll be fine without his majesty for a couple days… why don't you take him with you?"

The blonde shot his brother a threatening glare. Did Conrad hold a grudge against him or something? But, he could see that he was defeated, "Alright, hennachoko, why don't you come with me?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded hardly getting a chance to agree before Gunter barged in and dragged him off down the hallway for studies.

"What do you think you're doing, Weller!"

Conrad just stood calmly, "You need to tell him, Wolfram."

"I know already! It's just too soon…,"

"I believe it's too late." With that the older brother left the room, leaving Wolfram to drown in his own guilt.

-

-

-

Yuuri glanced up from his packing at his husband who stood rigidly beside the door. Wolfram's eyes seemed cold as they looked over Yuuri at something in the distance. The young king had checked many times, only to find that Wolfram was looking at nothing in particular.

"Wolf"

Silence

"Wolfram…."

"_Yes?_"

Yuuri got up from his knees slowly, "is something wrong."

"It's none of your business, hennachoko. I'm just tired," Wolfram snapped, still upset that his plan had been foiled by his own brother. Now he would have to tell Yuuri, Conrad had made sure of that.

"Yes it is my business! You're tired because you're carrying _my _baby. I'd say that would make it my business, Wolfram."

His husband was dumbfounded. The harsh urgency in Yuuri's voice surprised him; it was rare that the king ever scolded him.

"Please stop pushing me away, Wolf. It's not weak to ask for help."

-

-

-

Due to Wolfram's inability to mount a horse they decided to take a carriage to Spitzweg. The ride was generally short, through beautiful forests and meadows; even so the blonde's patience was impossibly thin. He twisted and turned trying to get comfortable, but to no avail, every little thing seemed to bother him. Yuuri sighed and rubbed his thigh apologetically.

"We're almost there, Wolf."

"Be quiet, wimp. It's hot in here," he muttered, loosening his collar. The child was at it again, yet this time seemingly lighting a fire within his stomach.

Yuuri went silent, but his hand remained on his husband's leg, as if to assure himself that he was still there. He knew Wolfram was there…but something inside of him signaled that his husband was drifting away.

"Wolfram…"

"Quiet."

Just then the sound of horse's hooves on cobblestone reached their ears, they had arrived. Wolfram leaned in close to the window, taking in the familiar sight of his mother's golden castle. It was like something out of a fairytale, with brilliant colors and tall towers. A half-hearted smile dawned upon his lips as he recalled his bittersweet childhood here.

"Wolf!" They could hear the familiar high pitched voice calling to them as the carriage drew to a halt. Wolfram's feet had barely made contact with the ground when a large chested blonde woman tackled him.

"Hahaue, please, the baby…," her son grumbled as he pulled his face out of her breasts, he couldn't wait until he was tall enough to avoid having his face land there. Lady Cheri mirrored 'the Wolfram pout' and then set her sights on the young Maou who was face-planted into the same region as his husband.

-

-

-

Yuuri smiled as he looked through Wolfram's old room. He had been up there for almost an hour, looking at all the little stuffed animals and a toy wooden sword that was worn and losing its paint. He could imagine the small blonde boy running around outside flailing it high above his head as he dreamed of being a knight.

Soon he would have a child….other than Greta that is. But she was getting older and less interested with being around her fathers.

Yuuri shook his head, it was crazy to think that he, being only 21, would soon have 2 children.

A soft knock grabbed his attention. "Yuu-chan," Cheri whispered, less bouncily than usual, "Wolfram wants you."


	5. Chapter 5: How To Feel

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I don't know if the Mazoku say 'friggin'' but too bad, I 'm using it.

Chapter 5: How To Feel

Yuuri made his way towards the bedroom he and Wolfram would be sharing during their stay at Spitzweg castle. The castle was elegantly furnished, and the king couldn't help noticing the memorabilia from Gwendal's, Conrad's, and Wolfram's childhoods. It felt nice to see a side of his friends that he had missed.

It was then, just as he entered the room two of the maids noticed him and waved flirtingly, "he's _cute" _he heard one of them whisper. A bright shade of crimson tainted his cheeks, he was still not used to being considered handsome by the Mazoku women.

He smiled kindly at them, shyly nodding, and held up his hand, revealing a thin silver ring around his finger, "sorry, I'm married," he whispered. They smiled, blushed, and scurried off, giggling all the way down the hallway until Yuuri was left alone with his husband.

" Hennachoko! What was _that_ supposed to mean, cheater!" A bloodthirsty voice carried angrily from behind him as a flying vase narrowly missed his head.

Yuuri turned innocently to Wolfram, "what are you talking about?"

"Are you sorry that you're married to me!"

"Wolfram, I only meant that I was sorry to disappoint them but I'm happily married!"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Yuuri, in fact I was born long before you were even conceived! For that matter, I'm old enough to be-," he stopped, realizing the way the rest of that comment sounded. "Nevermind."

Yuuri sighed, it was difficult, being constantly bombarded by Wolfram's sharp comments, but he loved the man, that was for sure, he just didn't know why. Love is inexplicable, you'll never know where it's going to hit. He smiled, "Cheri said you wanted me…."

"Of course, you're my husband."

"Well I'm here….,"

Wolfram suddenly blushed, remembering why he had called Yuuri in the first place, "actually, it doesn't matter; you probably wouldn't like the idea…" He quickly turned and continued unpacking.

"You shouldn't be doing that in your condition, Wolf." Yuuri watched him with concern.

"I'm just_ fine_, Yuuri. I'd think you'd have more faith in me."

"But Wolfram-,"

"If I can fight those ungrateful humans and help run a country, I can unpack my own clothes."

The king shook his head, bending down to take a jacket from his husband's determined grasp. Wolfram eyed him, uncertain how to react to this. He had never liked being babied, even when he was small. But Yuuri just smiled like he always did, never allowing anyone to see his true feelings. It drove the queen crazy how Yuuri would go to any lengths to protect someone, but would never let anyone do the same for him.

"Why…"

"I'm just helping, Wolf, like a husband should. You're carrying my child aren't you? I should take care of both of you."

That sentence broke Wolfram. _You're carrying my child aren't you?_ Was he? He honestly didn't know anymore. He had always considered it Yuuri's, but seeing as fate rarely favored him, he didn't want to know. "Fine," he muttered, recognizing defeat and allowing his husband to take over, "I'm going to go take a bath." And soon enough he was out the door headed towards the luxurious castle baths.

-

-

-

Wolfram let out a content sigh as he lay back in the steaming water. It felt nice and soothing watching the steam swirl around mixing with the orchid incense. Yes, it was the same orchid incense responsible for the engagement incident several years ago. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he remembered the look on Yuuri's face when he had realized what he'd done.

"Yuuri…," he murmured.

"Yes?"

Wolfram jumped, having not expected an answer. He spun around amazed only to see his husband stepping slowly into the bath beside him.

"Yuuri?"

The boy smiled at Wolfram's surprise, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"I was not scared! And…, how did you know?"

"We've been married for three years, Wolf, I can tell when you have something to say, you almost always do."

Wolfram blushed at the sentimentality in that comment. But to save face he just pouted, "I'm not weak like you, hennachoko."

"Of course," Yuuri murmured, playing along. There was an interesting quirk in his voice. The queen did his best to veil his suspicion, but his husband's movements suggested that something was amiss. "Wolfram let me wash your back."

Now he knew that Yuuri was definitely up to something, yet he uncomplainingly revealed his pale back. The king smiled at Wolfram's sudden obedience and grabbed one of the soft washcloths from the side of the bath and soaked it in warm water. Slowly and softly he began to scrub Wolfram's white shoulder blades, enjoying the little sighs and whimpers emitted from his husband. Gradually he added pressure.

"Yuuri…," Wolfram moaned softly as the man's hands came up to his neck. A tingle ran through his nerves, making him shiver in the hot steam. Tenderly Yuuri began to nip at his earlobe, licking and biting the small crescent of Wolfram's ear.

"The water feels nice, neh Wolfram?" The king teased.

"Don't talk to me about the damn water, Yuuri." His voice was now strained and breathy. Yuuri's lips moved down along his throat to where it met his shoulder as his hands moved to Wolfram's abdomen, traveling lower, lower, _lower….._

Wolfram's hand stopped his just as his fingers brushed the soft tresses of hair above his cock. "Yuuri, we're in the friggin' bath," he whispered, "someone could see."

The king ignored this comment and bit his neck, freeing his hand in the process. "I want them to see, Wolf. You're my queen." Wolfram gave in, melting back against Yuuri as the man's hand plunged beneath the water to explore the more intimate areas of his husband's body.

-

-

-

That night they lay panting in unison underneath their silky blankets. Wolfram's head tucked innocently beneath Yuuri's chin, he replayed their love-making in a blurry of steam, candles, and twisted sheets. It was these moments that reminded him he was still extremely young and passionate. Sometimes while caught up in the chaos of work he could lose all his sense of youth.

"Gods," Yuuri whispered contentedly, "I love you so much, Wolf." He gently stroked his husband's upper arm with one hand while the other gently clutched a fistful of Wolfram's hair. Watching him drift in and out of sleep he laughed softly, kissing the queen's cheek and smiling exhausted, "I can't wait to have this baby."

Those were the last words Wolfram heard as he fell into a peaceful dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Words

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it. I'm sorry I take so long to post chapters, lately I've been concentrating on Someday Out of the Blue. Please don't think that I am making Wolfram a terrible person, if that's the feeling this story is giving you I'm sorry. I adore Wolfram and he's not supposed to be bad at all, he just got himself into a bad situation (not that that's unusual for him.)

Chapter 6: Lost Words

The next morning Yuuri sat in a chair beside the window, pretending to read but truly watching his husband sleep. He laughed at the way Wolfram had curled himself around the fluffy pillow, holding it in a vice grip as he softly mumbled things of no significance in his sleep.

Yuuri thought back over the past few months and realized what he had achieved. He had learned not to mention the added weight to his husband's girth, to be careful when speaking to Wolfram, and how to dodge flying pots and pans aimed at his head. Pregnancy was most definitely a battlefield, a battlefield filled with landmines being rained on by atomic bombs. But at the end Yuuri could see a beautiful light, one that he just had to keep marching towards.

Just then Wolfram's leg kicked out as he slept, Yuuri tried his best to stifle a chuckle, not wanting to wake him up just yet. A pregnant man needed his sleep, no matter how weird that sounded. But… just as the blonde had settled comfortably one more, Cheri burst through the door in her usual bouncy manor. "WOLF! WOLF! Are you awake yet?"

The queen eyed his mother coldly, still on the brink of slumber. Yuuri smiled at the way he swayed slightly, trying unsuccessfully to stay awake. His mother ignored his difficulties and continued, "Wolf, wake up! It's not good for one's complexion to oversleep…." Wolfram nearly fainted at the idiocy of this situation. He had been awoken for the sake of his…complexion. His mother just stared at him; to her it was a reasonable fear. She then diverted her attention to her son-in-law. "Yuuri, would you like to come help me find fabric for the baby's clothes?"

"No thank you, Cheri," the king grinned, "I think I'd better watch out for this one…" The ex-queen mirrored her son's pout. Yuuri just gave her an apologetic look, "my wife comes first." By the sight of Wolfram's unruly sleep tousled hair, Yuuri was certain that this was the right decision.

-

-

-

Wolfram poked at the eggs on his plate. Oddly he didn't feel hungry today. Something was nagging at the back of his mind; he had yet to tell Yuuri about what he had done with the Maou.

He stole a glance at his husband who was contentedly sipping coffee. How could he tell him? How could he break Yuuri's spirit like that? But he should know… no, he _had_ to know. There was no getting around it, it was now or never. Dropping his fork onto the table he claimed the king's attention. "Yuuri, there's something I need to tell you…"

The white rim of the coffee cup descended from Yuuri's lips where it then met with the saucer. He was listening.

Remembering Yuuri's devotion to him, Wolfram's emerald eyes fell to the white table cloth from guilt. This would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. "I…before we were married….I…," he drew in a quivering breath, trying to find a way to explain, but there wasn't, "IsleptwiththeMaou." He managed to say it as fast as humanly possible, so much so that it was almost untranslatable

Yuuri's responding silence broke the queen more than anything his husband could have said. When he tried to speak further, the king's hand rose, signaling that he did not want to hear anything more. What more was there to say? One sentence was all it took. Standing from his chair, Yuuri buried his hands into his pockets, watching Wolfram with an unreadable expression. As he put two and two together he spoke emotionlessly, "So the baby…."

"I don't know."

Yuuri nodded distantly, his eyes looking past Wolfram to the wall. In his mind he could remember his joy the day his wife announced that they would have a baby. The bliss that followed, and the love that had overflowed in his heart. Within a moment he fell back into his chair, the oncoming tears he had tried to fight back overtaking him. A broken "why" was all he could say.

The blonde reached a hand over and softly stroked the man's shoulder, but Yuuri jerked away from his touched. Wolfram was the last person he wanted to comfort him at that moment. In an instant his dream of a family had been shattered. Burying his face in his hands he murmured between sobs, "please go away."

Knowing not what else to do, Wolfram obeyed.

-

-

-

When Conrad, back at Covenant Castle, received news that Wolfram had admitted to sleeping with the Maou, he sighed. This was what he had wanted, but what he had not thoroughly considered was Yuuri's reaction. He knew that the boy's initial reaction would be hurt, shock, maybe even rage, but according to the messenger, Yuuri had locked himself in his room for three days, refusing to eat or drink.

As expected Wolfram in no better shape. He spent the day waiting outside Yuuri's door and praying for some sign of hope. He didn't go so far as to ask forgiveness, but in this situation his husband's health was in danger. To be locked in a room while suffering from great emotional pain was never safe.

But no thing came. No blood poured from underneath he doorway, no screams could be heard from within. In fact, the only sound was that of Yuuri's soft footsteps padding back and forth across the hardwood floor.


	7. Chapter 7: Can You FOrgive?

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 7: Can You Forgive?

Wolfram's hand slid slowly down the hardwood door to Yuuri's room. Originally it had been his as a boy, but with the king's new encampment within, it could technically be considered Yuuri's. The blonde then weakly slumped back against the wall, being careful not to harm the life he was carrying. At the thought of the baby, tears brimmed in his eyes. This child had done no wrong, committed no crime, yet it would be born to a mother who had done something far beyond sin.

He could hear the others speaking down the hall. All of them trying to skirt around the topic of his unfaithfulness. They had all comforted him, and tried to convince him that he had done nothing wrong. He felt like yelling at them, forcing them to look at him as he really was.

-

-

-

Yuuri heard the soft thud of Wolfram sitting against the door. From where he sat on the bed he could see the sun coming up. He laughed softly, was that supposed to mean something? Wasn't the dawn supposed to bring hope? A chance fore new life? Yet no feeling of enlightenment reached him.

His fingers stroked the soft fur of a stuffed rabbit, one of Wolfram's childhood toys. It was missing an eye, and was no longer white from being dragged along the floor, but it was silky and comforting to hold. He could imagine his little husband as a boy clutching the small animal tightly as he watched the world change around him.

Yuuri then lifted it to his face, breathing in deeply to take in all the scents that it held within it. He quickly drew it away. It smelt of berries and roses, of nature, of…..Wolfram.

But the sweet perfume had already taken affect, lulling him into warm spring of memories. It was then that he realized what the sun truly symbolized.

-

-

-

Wolfram too was reminiscing. Remembering the beautiful moments of their marriage, whether it was when Yuuri yelled off the marble balcony that they were in love. Or whether it was when Yuuri first offered to wash his back. Such moments were precious, but one stood out a bit more vibrantly….

-

_Wolfram bit his lip mercilessly as his hand guided the paintbrush over the canvas. He was attempting to paint the rose garden, so therefore he had set up his equipment in the middle of the grass outside. He hoped that at least this picture would be to his fiancée's liking. _

_Just then two warm hands covered his eyes, erasing the world he was trying to duplicate. "Guess who," whispered the familiar cheerful voice. Wolfram pouted, trying to pull them away from his face._

"_Yuuri, what are you…?" He was silenced by a passionate kiss and dragged to the ground, pursued quickly by his king. The grass tickled his skin and he writhed to get comfortable, unintentionally making it easier for Yuuri to nip at his pale neck. _

_Wolfram moaned, giving in to Yuuri's onslaught and pressed upward against him. At his fiancée's compliance, the king proceeded to remove his shirt as well as Wolfram's. His eyes scoured the man's skin hungrily. Their other clothing soon followed, bit by bit being spewed across the lawn. They were then pure, in a state of unity with nature, nothing concealing one another from the sky, earth, or each other. _

_The blonde gripped Yuuri's shoulders, the paint on his hands making his fingers slip as the boy thrust into him. They made love long into the afternoon. Wolfram had laughed then, at the beautiful masterpiece he had created on his lover's back. Finally he had painted something truthful, something real._

_-_

That day had been so many things, but most of all it had been the moment where they had realized how they needed one another. Without Yuuri, Wolfram lived outside of reality in a state similar to that of a shadow; without Wolfram, Yuuri's heart fell into confusion and doubt.

Just then the doorknob clicked and the door swung open, causing Wolfram to fall back against Yuuri's legs. Scrambling to regain his balance, the queen sprawled out on the floor, facing away from his husband. He did not dare to look at his face. But if he had, he would see not hate, or sorrow, but understanding. Slowly the black-haired man kneeled and grasped his thin shoulder. Wolfram's emerald eyes shut tightly as an arm snaked around his waist, cradling him gently. "Yuuri…I don't…."

"Wolfram…..I am the Maou. It took me this long to figure it out. I may have looked different, my voice may have changed, but it was still me. The Maou and I are one in the same. Yes I can't remember when we made love, but I know you do…and that's all that matters. If that's what you needed to be happy." Yuuri nuzzled him, content with his new discovery.

The blonde's shoulders began to tremble; it was now his turn to sob. "Why? Why are you always so damn nice…?" Yuuri's devotion and loyalty stung more than comforted. Was he really that terrible of a person? Was his husband so much better? "Why won't you yell at me? Swear at me? Why don't you hit me?"

Yuuri was shocked by the idea of such a thing. "Why? You've done nothing wrong…, Wolf we're going to have a baby!" But there was no response. The queen's sobbing just continued. "I don't like it when you cry. The sun isn't supposed to cry."


	8. Chapter 8: Lift Me Up

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Oh my god I just realized that I haven't updated this since June, I'm sorry!

Chapter 8: Lift Me Up

Four Months Later

Wolfram shuddered as another pain shot through his entire body. His grasp on his husband's hand tightened drastically, however Yuuri was too nervous and jumpy to care. The king watched him intently, seeing each new flash of pain dawn upon his queen's face. "Wolfram, sh-should I call for Giezela?" His voice shook uncontrollably; he had never done this before.

The blonde just shook his head, "n-no, this baby isn't coming for a while."

"But you're in pain!" Yuuri insisted, clutching his newly plump wife closer to him. Something inside of was so afraid. How could he survive if anything happened to his beloved?

"There's nothing she would be able to do about this anyway, hennach-choko…," Wolfram screwed his eyes closed as he rode out another wave of muscle spasms. Contractions were definitely no easy deal, but the feel of his husband's hand rubbing his spine helped to distract him.

At that moment they were in their bedroom, Yuuri cradling Wolfram as the time for their baby's birth crawled closer. It seemed like hours had passed since these pains had started and Wolfram was secretly losing his endurance. But on the outside he remained confident.

Meanwhile, maids and servants bustled in and out, bringing wet cloths for Wolfram's forehead and water for when he got thirsty. However, with each new person in the room, the more the pregnant man felt like screaming. He felt crowded and jostled when he really just wanted to lie there with Yuuri until this whole painful ordeal was over with. But unfortunately for him, it didn't feel like the baby would be coming anytime soon.

Eventually the room emptied, leaving the king and queen in a mild form of peace. "You're such a trooper, Wolf," Yuuri murmured adoringly. He adjusted his wife so that his blonde head rested against the king's shoulder.

Wolfram just smiled weakly, he was beginning to get dizzy. "Yuuri…something's wrong…,"

His husband jerked as he heard this. Hurriedly lying his wife back against the pillows, Yuuri made sure he was comfortable. "I'll go get Giezela. Please don't move." He pleaded as he carefully slid off the bed.

"I don't think I can…," Wolfram whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes were beginning to drift closed.

-

-

-

Out in the hall, Yuuri sprinted as fast as he could, trying to keep his mind focused on his important task. However as he rounded a corner he flung himself quite accidentally into Anissina. "Whoa, heika, what's the hurry?" She eyed him with a funny expression.

"I need to get Giezela right away!" He announced, somewhat out of breath.

Anissina assisted the king to his feet. "Giezela isn't here," she commented, "is there something wrong?"

"Isn't here? But I need her!" Yuuri's heart began to beat three times as fast, "I need her now!"

The woman tried to steady him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "she's in town buying medicine. Tell me what's wrong; maybe I can help." Her blue eyes held his for a long moment.

"Wolfram's going into labor and he says that something's wrong," Yuuri cried, "he needs a doctor right now!"

Conrad who had heard yelling from a connecting corridor entered the scene. Quickening his pace he came to Yuuri's side, trying to instinctively comfort his obviously upset godson. "What's wrong, Yuuri?" He squeezed the boy's shoulders comfortingly. "What are you upset about?"

However Yuuri was to flustered to answer. Instead, Anissina did it for him, "Wolfram's gone into labor, but apparently something's wrong. He needs a doctor."

The man's concern immediately increased twofold. "Where's Giezela?"

"She's in town and won't be back for another hour at least. We need a different doctor," she explained, half to herself as if trying to comprehend the situation. "if something is wrong, we don't have time to wait."

"All the other doctors live in town," Conrad whispered, trying to prevent Yuuri from hearing.

But the boy did hear. Nervously clutching Conrad's arm the king looked up at him, much in the manner of a child. "Is Wolfram going to die?" Tears began to brim at the edges of his onyx eyes.

"Don't say such a thing, heika, Wolfram's not going to die." Conrad's words, as usual, were reassuring. Turning to Anissina the man spoke more seriously, "Anissina, you go with Yuuri to care for Wolfram, I'll go for Giezela." The woman nodded, for once being obedient to a man. However she knew this was no time for overthrowing man's stranglehold on society.

-

-

-

Back in the king's bedroom, Yuuri watched as Anissina set about administering simple painkillers to his suffering wife. But by the looks on Wolfram's face, the common over-the-counter drugs weren't enough.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Yuuri asked quietly, trying to keep it somewhat quiet for Wolfram.

Anissina shook her head, her bright hair falling slightly in her face as she leaned in to take Wolfram's temperature once more. "I'm sorry, heika, but I don't. It must be something internal." She noticed Yuuri's face fall, the boy was losing hope, "don't worry, he's a Bielefeld, they don't die that easily. They make pretty sturdy wives even though they look so delicate." Wolfram groaned slightly in protest; that was a good sign.

"At least he can still hear us," the king sighed, gently squeezing Wolfram's hand. As Anissina left to get more ice, Yuuri moved closer to his queen. "And if you can hear me… I love you, Wolf. I need you. Please…don't die! I've seen you live to more than this, please do it one more time." He kissed the man's fingers fervently, trying to prove his point.

Wolfram's eyes fluttered slightly in response, he no longer had the strength to speak. But for Yuuri's sake, he would keep his eyes open.


	9. Chapter 9:Will You Come to Me?

Sacrifices Made For Love

By,

RuneWolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: my apologies for putting this off so long.and for the shortness of this chapter

Chapter 9: Will You Come to Me?

Wolfram's eyes fluttered open repeatedly as they began to droop closed. Exhaustion was dancing upon him, giving him small bouts of energy then ripping it away from him. Yuuri kept his palm upon his wife's chest, counting each heartbeat and thanking the gods for each breath Wolfram took.

Anissina was getting nervous, an hour had past since Conrad had left to retrieve Giezela, and there was no doubt that the queen's condition was growing steadily worst. The man's pale skin had taken on a grayish tint and beads of sweat littered his cheeks. The woman had no clue what was wrong…. She had no medical training; she was an inventor, not a doctor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the glittering of a tear caress Yuuri's face.

"This is my fault…," the king whispered, the tears growing stronger as they formed glistening streams across his skin. "I-I should have known that this would be too dangerous….Giezela s-said that i-it was har-harder for men b0but we thought it w-would be a-alright…"

A shaking hand brushed his cheeks, with his eyes open to mere slivers of emerald, Wolfram was determined to comfort his husband. "Shh-shh….," his voice was weak and breaking, "t-this will be f-fine… I pro..mi…" slowly he drifted back into his stream of exhaustion. Weakly his hand began to fall, but Yuuri caught it, pressing it firmly to the side of his face.

"I know, Wolfram," he nodded with feigned confidence, "I know."

Finally the door was thrust open, and the sound of hurried footsteps seemed to fill the air. Men and women filed in in a blur of shapes. The sounds of their voices seemed like a low hum as they tried to calm the king with soft words and hushed tones. Yuuri took no notice of their faces… through his blurry sight their images were all morphed into pools of color about the room.

-

Conrad gently took hold of the king's arm with one had, and used the other to pry the man's finger's from the queen's. The young boy seemed catatonic and did not react when his brother-in-law began to move him towards the corridor.

Maids, friends, and nurses bustled in and out, bringing with them blankets, towels, medicines, and kind words. However, no matter what they said, Wolfram's eyes would not open, nor would he make a sound. Giezela felt his forehead, and proceeded to examine him. There was no outer problems, save for a slightly raised temperature, but that was not good news. It only left one answer, there was something wrong on the inside.

"I think its internal bleeding…," she announced, keeping her voice soft. Then looking over towards the doorway, she caught sight of the king silently peaking in. The doctor looked back to Conrad, "please close the door and stay with him." The knight did as he was told.

Gwendal stepped out of the way of a nurse, "what do you do about internal bleeding?" His eyes held the woman sternly.

However, Giezela was not happy to give an answer. "We have to open him up… drain the blood out and save the baby…. If we don't, we could lose both of them." She then signaled to her assistants to begin removing the queens garments.

Gwendal's hand firmly stopped the woman's who had reached for the hem of his little brother's shirt. "You will allow him this disgrace? He is already suffering, and now you will have him naked before his very people?"

Giezela looked at him sternly, "remove your hand Lord Voltaire or your brother shall die. I am doing what I have to."

Reluctantly the man stepped back and looked away. Then raising his voice, he shouted at the friends and family who were trying to squeeze in, "those of you who do not have medical training, get out, you're making it more difficult for the doctors."

The people in question hesitated for a moment, but with one furious glare from the lord, they obeyed, streaming out into the corridor.

-

Giezela took a long look at the queen, sleeping weakly amongst the white sheets. He looked so angelic it made her want to cry. It was unjust for him to have to suffer through this.

Looking over at her head nurse she nodded, "Hand me the scalpel, the anesthesia should have started by now." The orange haired woman hurriedly handed her the small blade.

This wasn't a common procedure… for a Mazoku man, of all the complications that they could have during childbirth, internal bleeding was not careful. Giezela forced her hand to go steady as she softly touched the blade to Wolfram's pale skin.

-

Meanwhile, out in the hall, groups of men and women had gathered, sitting quietly upon the floor. The king lay with his head upon Conrad's thigh, but his eyes remained open, watching footsteps move across the small slit of light beneath the door.

He seemed to be numb, the sound having been drowned out by silence long ago.

Gwendal looked down at him with the most sympathetic expression his stern face could offer. He too was scared, not to mention he didn't know what to think. Mentally he scolded himself if he thought about the chances of losing Wolfram, but at the same time he scolded himself for being too hopeful.

Conrad, like Yuuri, had found one place to rest his gaze, and that point had overtaken his entire being. In this point in time there was no coherent thought… it was almost as if there was no thought altogether. Everything was just… empty.


	10. Chapter 10: You Held My Hand

Sacrifices Made for Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I felt it was stronger as a shorter piece than the longer version

Chapter 10: You Held My Hand

A bright white filled Wolfram's subconscious as the warmth of his seed was torn from his body… from his protective womb… from the home Wolfram had built for his son.

_You're free now, little one, _he thought, the words clear as echoes in his mind, _please, my child, if I don't follow, do not forget me, for if you do, I will really die. Tell your father that I love him and hold him for me if he cries. I'm not strong enough, my heart is too broken…. Can you still hear me? You are leaving my protection for the light, but I pray there is still some connection. Please…. Don't let go of me. I am part of you, the greater __part,__ whether it is the fairer I am not certain. Remember the hopes of your mother: live your life knowing I too loved you, live knowing your father is there to give you my love, and know that most of all, you are love. Goodbye, my little golden one. _

His body gave a last sigh, and he fell still, blood drying at the edges of his gashed stomach, folded aside to reveal what was within him, what made him. The haven where his child had been resting peacefully was flooded with that crimson and scarlet, and his lungs were beginning to fail.

A woman with flowing emerald hair, shook her head sadly, clutching the silent babe to her chest, her own heart beating strongly, as she watched the slowing rise and fall of the queen's ribcage. The child remained silent as the blood was dabbed from his skin, as the remnants of his bearer were washed away into cloudy tepid water.

Feminine hands swept strands of golden hairs from the forehead of a glowing figure on the bed. The newborn watched it with newly opened eyes and even in infant thoughts he wondered about the beauty draped in blood-soaked sheets. Who was this sun? Who was this person who shined far brighter than the stars? He wanted to be brought to him… to be placed in Cupid's arms. He wanted his mother.

Yet none would bring him closer, none would acknowledge his feeble desperation. His useless muscles shook pathetically as the braying sounds of weeping began to split his small flaxen crown. Were these to be his first moments of life? Born to the sound of sobs and to the sight of his creator slain on a bed of white?

He finally uttered a small sickly cry.

-

-

From beyond the doorframe the hall was silent and still with an emotion so fragile it threaten to shatter at a moment's notice and to wound all those in its vicinity.

Yuuri shifted abruptly as a strange whispering gurgle could be heard through the door, over the droning sobs that hummed into a sound he couldn't recognize. He remained innocently ignorant of his wife's silent pleas… the message bestowed upon his son, and even the fact that that haunting noise had been born of his own child.

The door cracked open, and life was restarted yet the face that greeted them was grim.

-

-

Giezela gazed sympathetically upon the panting child, struggling for breath after having been drowned in his mother's ambrosia. Yet the small creature gave her no notice. His eyes still intent upon what he was being denied. Life flickered weakly in those flinching gold lashes… and though faint his greatest lover was still breathing. Yes, his mother was alive! Had he the power of speech and a skull large enough to bear his destined crown, he would have commanded all aid to go to his glowing haven, yet he was doomed to watch as women adorned in muted colors abandoned his creator for him, for a child who was already breathing, who needed no more help but perhaps his mother's milk and a kiss upon his forehead to welcome him to a world that would too soon prove to be cruel.

-

-

Strong arms braced the weeping king against a hard chest as the boy struggled to move, to stand, to bolt towards that ill fluorescent light that was surely concealing his wife. Yet the knight held fast and his attempts were powerless to sway him. However those strong arms too quivered with pain as Conrart gagged on his own sobs, trying to choke them down in the tangled mop of Yuuri's coal tainted hair. As a nurse stepped aside within that bright room before them, a calm unmoving face encircled by wheaten hair was revealed to them, spirit drained from those once rosy cheeks.

Quickly he guarded his godchild's eyes, no he was not ready to see it, he couldn't…_gods someone shut that door_ he pleaded.

-

-

_Yes… shut the __door… don't__ let him see me. Conceal my face and sew my fabric back together. I am shattered here upon my marriage bed. __My grave marker. I shall still bear your love, i shall still be queen, though my crown shall be stone and shall stand six feet above my head. _

_I will wait there, dreaming until you join me. _

_So rest, sleep, _

_Close your eyes, Yuuri, and you will not suffer. _

_Our child will tell you my story when it is time. He shall tell you my __love,__ he shall hold you in my arms. _

_Don't cry, sweet king, for I have born you a son. _

_Your own Sun._

-

-

Golden lashes fell still, finally resting upon alabaster cheeks.

No sound was made

-


	11. Chapter 11: Accuse Me

Sacrifices Made for Love

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of KKM

-

Chapter 11: Accuse Me

_It is easy to be the one to die… _

Yuuri's mind churned the phrase restlessly in his mind as he held his son, small, quiet, and distant; the small replica of his wife now huddled awkwardly in the king's arms. Neither being was very taken with the other. To Gabriel, his father was a frightening sight. Yuuri's hair was too dark, too black, like a storm that was going to swallow the small infant whole. There was nothing so beautiful in blackness when compared to the luxury and warmth of gold. To Yuuri, Gabriel's eyes were accusing and suspicious. They sat in quiet resentment for a long while before a deep sigh broke the tension.

"You guys are going to have to get along. He's here to stay." The voice was weak and raspy and hard to hear over the sound of the curtain rustling.

"He's blaming me," the king murmured, blinking away tears at the corners of his eyes. "He hates me."

A soft chuckle breathed into the air and was soon broken by desperate gasping. Yuuri moved to stand. "Stay there," Wolfram whispered weakly, eyes slitted just enough to watch his husband. "You have to hold him right…."

The king's concern was elsewhere. "You're stomach… you're bleeding through your bandages again." His eyes widened in horror as the shifting light of the rising sun revealed more of the red pool soaking his wife's white sheets. The crimson stained and spread and stuck sickeningly to Wolfram's trembling figure. The Queen had grown weak and had taken on an appalling greenish-grey hue to his skin.

"The blood is dry," the blonde whispered reassuringly.

"We need to get you new sheets…"

Wolfram groaned and bit his lip in a momentary seizure of pain. "It's alright, Giezela and the maids need to rest… I kept them up all night."

A sob gurgled its way into Gabriel's throat and tumbled in a hiccupping mess out into the sterile air of the room. Yuuri gently rocked his arms in a half-hearted attempt to soothe him. "I think the blood is upsetting the baby."

Smiling tenderly Wolfram reached forward his quivering fingers to brush the pale baby's chubby cheek. "Shh, little one…. You're safe with daddy…" Gabriel's screeches dampened to soft coos wafting across his mother's palm. "Dear sweet child… beautiful child…"

"_Your _child," the boy king added, leaning in to kiss Wolfram's sweaty pallid cheek, flushed from fleeting death.

The queen shook his head, "our child."

There was a pause.

"Wolfram…"

"Hmmm?" Verdant eyes fluttered meekly as the queen's muscles were once again seized in agony.

Yuuri held his wife in his gaze for a long moment. "You… died."

"Yes…." Wolfram's voice seemed to sigh in disappointment. He felt that perhaps in a moment such as this something along the lines of "I love you" would be more fitting than stating the obvious. "I did die, Yuuri, but it was brief and painless."

The boy king remained distant. "Why?"

"Yuuri I had lost a lot of blood…. Why else?" The blonde felt weak and ill-prepared for such a discussion.

Yuuri remained silent and Gabriel began to squirm in the man's arms. Being held in the same place for so long made it hot and uncomfortable. The newborn's skin was easily irritated and he felt as if set aflame and smothered.

Wolfram clicked his tongue and shifted into the pillow to better view Yuuri's eyes. "Hennachoko…" he breathed soothingly, "come closer, sit next to me."

Yuuri edged timidly towards him moving instinctively to rest his head on the blonde's chest. Wolfram groaned slightly at the weight on his battered body but held his lover in place. "Yuu-chan… what is it you aren't saying? You're holding in something important."

"Wolfram… was it because… you were tired of living? Are you sick… of me?"

Wolfram raised a trembling hand to stroke the boy's cheek reassuringly. "What are you talking about? How could I be sick of you? If you don't remember, it was I who pursued you." He placed a shaking kiss onto the crown of Yuuri's head.

"I doubted you…" Yuuri voice became muffled in the linen of Wolfram's shirt.

"Shh… hush now. None of that matters. We have a baby now…" the gentle words breathed gently into Yuuri's ebony hair.

The king slipped his eyes closed, "I think…. the baby…. fell asleep……."

-

-

-

Conrart heaved himself weakly out of a hard chair in the royal office. His head spun and his hands trembled. Finding his legs weaker still, he sat once more breathing heavily to regain himself. The images of his dying brother swarmed and swelled behind his eyelids, brimming underneath the chocolate lashes and trickling in a stream of heavy tears down the man's ruddy cheek. Conrad gasped deeply into the palm of his hand. "Wolf-fram…"

A gentle tapping on the door broke the solitude of his weeping and he looked with watery eyes to see his mother standing solemnly in the entryway. The woman glided silently towards him, the hem of her black dress swaying about her ankles. "Conrart." Her eyes held her son lovingly as she reached out to gently stroke her son's soft hair. "It's alright… its over now."

The man hid his face in the maze of his fingers, "he was so close… so close…."

"Shh, my dear Conrart. They're at peace now."

"As much as they can be," a deep voice growled darkly from the corner. Gwendal remained at the window as he withheld his own distress. He was certain enough tears had been shed in a single night but still unwelcome aching clawed at his heart. "The child… what is the condition of the child?"

Celi eased her middle son against her shoulder. "Fine. A healthy boy."

"An heir," the eldest murmured.

"Gwendal, it's too soon for all that talk. Let him be a child." Celi's voice was scolding and resentful. "There's no need to put such pressures on him minutes after his birth."

However Gwendal did not share her feelings. "This past night should be more than enough proof that we need to decide this child's future now." He stood and paced towards the door.

His mother frowned. "Gwendal, don't… you're just going to make everything hurt more."

"Name."

"What?"

"What is the child's name?" Gwendal eyed her impatiently.

The woman paused. "Gabriel. I believed Yuuri Heika named him Gabriel."

"Is that all?"

Celi sighed, the child is "Prince Gabriel Elian von Bielefeld Shibuya…"

Gwendal nodded taking in each name and memorizing it. "The heir to the mazoku throne. Prince Gabriel…" He rested his weight in the chair closest to the wall. "They're young to have children…."

"Too young… to need an heir," Conrart coughed out, weakly straightening himself. He attempted to regain his composure as best he could. It had been a long time since he had last truly wept. "They're too young for this…."

"The baby," Celi spoke softly. "The child looks like his mother."

Gwendal lowered his eyes. "A reminder."


End file.
